Technical Field
The present invention relates to control of activation of an application that can be activated on a plurality of communication terminals.
Description of the Related Art
Communication systems that perform a videoconference or the like via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time. In such communication systems, a videoconference is performed through transmitting/receiving image data and sound data between a plurality of communication terminals.
In communication systems using personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, or the like, a communication terminal may obtain an application from an application server, and activates the obtained application on the communication terminal. In these communication systems, a debugger may be used in development or maintenance of such application. More specifically, with the debugger, the contents of application that is activated on the communication terminal, such as a source code, can be checked, to detect, for example, a bug.